


Days After The Ides Of March

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By LissiaAfter Xena's death in "Ides of March," Ares resurrects her and ends up helping her in more ways than one.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine. The story itself is mine! NO subtext! I'm strictly stuck on the Xena & Ares idea. Nothing too disturbing, G rated. If you haven't seen Ides of March this probably won't make any since. I wrote this for fun, so don't get all fussy, there's no profit involved. Please only copy for your own personal use. This also happens to be my first story, so if you have any comments or constructive criticism please send it to. Sorry that it's so late! Thanks! Have fun and Enjoy! 
> 
> Summary: Xena and Ares fall in love after he saves her after she was crusified by Casear.

The attraction all started a few years ago, when the Great God of War saw this remarkable young, raven haired, beauty battling against severe odds.   
  
She was young, perhaps seventeen, he had never been so attracted to one women in all his immortal life. After her younger brother was killed she went wild and the hatred of war invaded her soul, she lived for the kill. Her brother was killed and she would later avenge his death by killing Cortese, but for now she was evil and full of hate, blood-lust. She was with the God, for now, his loyal Warrior Princess. Her name, Xena, was feared by many, for the only mercy she held was for women and children.   
  
Later she was turned good by the Demigod Hercules and mortal Iolaus. After her transformation, she was lost, not knowing where to go or what to do. She rescued a young innocent girl, Gabrielle, from the slaver, Draco. She had betrayed the God and he wanted her back no matter what the cost. His obsession with her made her hate him even more, but there was still an undiscovered passion between them. The God tortured his once Warrior Princess, but the battles were not enough for him, just knowing how close she was to him made his skin crawl.   
  
Then came that terrible day in Rome, the Ides of March, when the God saw his Warrior Princess being killed on a cross next to her faithful friend, Gabrielle. His heart told him to rescue her, for watching her in such pain, tore his heart in two, but he wouldn't depride himself by helping a mortal, even the one who stole his heart and wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of having her, even for a night. Her heart wasn't with him any longer it was with the young girl dying with her, but he planned to change all of that.


	2. Chapter 1: Reviving

When Ares arrived in Rome it was raining, only days before it had been snowing, that awful day when the snow had pored and she had been killed at the hands of the Romans, that day when his heart was no more, for she was gone, dead, from now on, unless....That's it!   
  
The Romans still had her body hanging on the cross, her friends' long dispensed of. They also had the body of Caesar on display. But her body, that's what was important to Ares right now, not the body of the Roman scum that ordered her death. Rome would suffer for the murder of his hearts' owner.   
  
He arrived in the Roman Empire making himself visible to no one. Before the guards knew what had happened the body of Xena Warrior Princess, their enemy, was gone, off the cross and to be no more in the Roman Empire. Ares had her body and planned to bring Xena back through it.   
  
Ares returned to his prime temple in Greece, with the body of the slain Warrioress in his arms. His priest was going to ask what was going on until he saw the blank, empty look in the Gods eyes. He decided that it would be better to attack the subject later, maybe after the body of Xena was gone. The priest went off to attend to a mess that a warlord had made on the alter and to leave Ares to tend to the body of the slain warrior, Xena.   
  
The God was lost in thought and memory. All he could think of was reviviying his long lost warrior, after her several days of being dead. How could this mortal have had such a heavy effect on him, the God of War? This, not even Ares could answer. The powerful god brought his slain Xena to the back room of his temple with extreme gentleness and care, which was amazing for the God of War. Laying the scantly clothed body on the bed, he replaced the torn cloth wrapped around her with a soft, dark, cotton nightgown to cover her dead body. All the while the strong, prideful God of War wept over the body of his once strong, undefeatable, Warrior Princess.   
  
With all the strength Ares could muster up he shot a lightning bolt into the limp body that lay on the bed. There was a radiant glow around the lifeless body of Xena and then, slowly she inhaled. As she did so the God exhaled the breath that he had been holding for so long, she was alive, unconscious, yet alive. His Warrior Princess was alive, being dead only minutes before, but now she was alive, in terribly bad shape and ounce again bleeding, but alive.   
  
The Great God of War sighed heavily and said barely above a whisper, "I love you, Xena." Even he didn't know why, but he did, he seemed to be totally taken by this butt-kicking Warrioress, though she hated him terribly.


	3. Chapter 2: Healing

After the initial joy had worn off, Ares started the long, tiring process of healing the abused body that belonged to his Princess. He knew it would take a while to heal her, even though he was a god and a strong one at that. As the strong God of War healed the beaten warrior, he talked to her, telling her that every thing would be all right in the end, and that he loved her dearly, all the while she remained unconscious.   
  
Though he wasn't fully done healing her, he had to stop, his strength was gone and he was tired. Making a couch appear in the far corner of the room, Ares decided that he would rest for the night and continue healing Xena in the morning when his strength would be renewed.   
  
Checking on his Princess one last time before going to bed he lightly kissed her forehead.   
  
A few hours later Ares was awoken by a bloodcurdling scream, which was coming from the direction that the bed was in. He ran over to Xena's side and was amazed to find her awake. Before spotting Ares she started shouting in a very confused voice, "I was dead wasn't I? Where am I? Wait this place seems familiar... No, it can't be, I'm dead! What the...."   
  
Ares quickly cut her off by putting his hand on her shoulder. Seeing him, Xena calmed down a bit and asked very sarcastically "What do you want Ares? You should know by now that I will never join you, even if you did fallow me all the way to the land of the dead. I hate you Ares and I always will."   
  
Her hateful words tore deep into the powerful god's heart and he made no attempt to hide the pain that her words caused. "First of all, you are not in the land of the dead anymore, girly, you are in one of my temples and quite alive."   
  
Xena remained silent for a minute then quietly replied, "Thanks, but I'll just be leaving. Ya know, go find Amarice and continue to save the world from you."   
  
Ares looked her over and then smirked, considering she probably wouldn't even be able to stand, much less walk out and save the world. "I won't hold you back, but I don't think you'll be able to leave on your own, you were dead for a few days and I haven't even finished healing you yet." Ares said matter-of -factly.   
  
Xena just stared at him coolly, put her hands on the bed to brace herself with and then stood up, then stated shakily, "See I don't need any of your help. Now move, 'cause I'm leaving." As she said this she removed her hands from the bed and took a step forward. After tottering a few minutes, she fell right into Ares awaiting arms. She shoved away from him only to lose her balance yet again and fall backwards, Ares again caught her, only this time he lifted her smoothly off of her feet and gently placed her on the bed. He glanced down at his hearts' owner, expecting her to slap him in the face or say a snippy comment of some type, anything, but what he saw, Xena was laying on the bed looking up at him, smiling curiously.


	4. Chapter 3: Questions & Answers

Ares helped the weak Xena sit up and drink some water. Then the questions began, "Ares it's not that I'm not thankful, but why did you bring me back? You should know by now that I will never join you."   
  
Ares glanced at her, smiled thinly, then started to explain, "Xena, darlin', look, I know that this will be hard for you to believe, but I feel for people too. When I saw the Romans nailing you to that cross, my heart broke."   
  
Xena started laughing, thinking that he was just kidding around, then seeing the evident pain in his eyes, she said, "You're not kidding are you, Ares?"   
  
He looked over at her, his beautiful princess laying on the bed and answered her question with severe pain in his voice, "No, Xena, I'm not kidding. I... Oh, never mind."   
  
Xena glared at him curiously, "You what?" Xena asked cautiously.   
  
"Oh, Xena, I don't know how to say this any other way, so I'll just say it straight out and forward. Xena, I love you. I have since Dahok came into the picture back in Britannia." Relief flooded over him after letting the truth out.   
  
"You What?!" Xena asked loudly.   
  
The strong God looked down at her to see a starch white face with sparkling ice blue eyes staring back at him. He repeated his love for her, all the while looking her straight in the eye.   
  
She stared at him, her ice blue eyes sending daggers that pierced his very soul, then out of nowhere she slapped him, hard enough to leave prints on the gods face. "Ares don't you lie to me! Don't you think that you've done that enough times already?! You don't love me! You can't! I'm a mortal! You're a God, Gods don't fall in love with mortals! Gods don't even fall in love for that matter, it's all about concurring and seduction with you gods! Now stop lying to me, you bastard!" Xena yelled at the God of War standing above her.   
  
Ares winced at the harsh words and the tone of her voice. He tried to calm her, but it was too late, she had already passed out from the shock and stress. Seeing her unconscious again, he decided it was the best time to finish healing her wounds.   
  
Xena awoke a few hours later, a little disorientated. The light from an open window was shining in her eyes, momentarily blinding her, then the bright light was gone.   
  
"Good morning, Sunshine," came an all-too-familiar voice from across the room. Xena jumped, a little startled, then remembered what had happened the other day. "Oh it's just you." Xena replied slightly disgusted.   
  
Ares smiled a little, but remained silent.   
  
A few minutes later she broke the silence, "Ares, what is up with you? You haven't even mentioned the old days or forced me to do anything, it has all been up to me. Now look, I know what you said before and I also know that it isn't true, Ares, you don't love me!" After saying the last part she looked away from the god.   
  
Ares shifted slightly then began to speak, "Xena, why is it so hard for you to believe that I am capable of love? Is it because I'm the God of War or because of our past? I know that I've hurt you many times and only Zeus himself knows how badly I wish I could change that." As he finished he looked over at Xena and she was shocked to see tears rolling down his face.   
  
Xena smiled, not really an amused smile, but a soft, gentle, caring, almost loving smile, but not quite a loving smile. The god blinked a little unbelieving, then smiled through the tears that were streaming down his proud face. "Ya believe me now?" He questioned her, a little hope in his voice.   
  
Xena sighed slightly, shaking her head , "I believe that you care about me, but you don't love me. You can't Ares! I'm a mortal, you're a god, the God of War. You just can't love me!"   
  
This time it was the gods turn to sigh, though by this time the tears were gone there was still great pain evident on his face. He crossed the room and sat down by Xena's body on the bed, looked down at her, then began to speak again, "Xena, darlin', why can't you believe that I love you? Is it really such an inconceivable thought? Look, Xena, listen to me and listen good, I love you and I always will. Who cares if you're a mortal and I'm a God? I would gladly become mortal if it meant being with you for the rest of my life."   
  
At this time, Xena broke into tears. This god, her enemy was saying the impossible. The warrior woman was stressed and confused, how could this happen to her, to him? This is not possible, was the only thing that she could think, but this reminded her of when Gabrielle had said the same thing... Hope, the devil who had killed her innocent son, Solon. Xena began to cry even harder, not realizing that she was being held by Ares, who was gently rocking her, trying his best to calm the sobbing Warrior Princess.   
  
About an hour later Ares looked down at the shaken warrior to see her soundly sleeping in his strong arms. He laid her down, then checked to see if her wounds were healing. Seeing that there was nothing else for him to do, he made a soft chair appear next to the bed, which he sat down in. Within minutes his head was resting on the bed and he was soundly asleep.


	5. Chapter 4: Rise and Shine

Xena awoke the next morning to see Ares sound asleep. It shocked her a bit, then she realized that even gods got tired. She silently sat up in the bed, crossing her legs in front of her. For the first time since she'd arrived, she looked around the room. Suddenly she remembered that she had just been brought back from the dead and should be feeling some type of pain. She glanced down at her hands and realized that they had been healed. A few minutes later she flung the blankets off of her and stood up, she tottered, then started walking around the room.   
  
Ares awoke to the sound of a very familiar war cry, a loud thump, and then a slightly startled "Ouch!" He looked over to where Xena lay to see nothing, but an empty bed. Startled, he looked around the room franticly, but didn't see Xena.   
  
"I guess being dead takes its poll on the acrobatics." Came a voice from the floor.   
  
"Xena, what are you doing on the floor? Yoga?" Asked Ares as he looked down at the warrior on the floor next to the bed.   
  
Seemingly, ignoring his question she said, "Ah! Look who's up! Good morning Sunshine! Time to rise and shine and hit the floor, at least that's what I did."   
  
Ares glanced at her a little confused, then sighed in realization, "Trying to do your flips already? Maybe you should start with something easier, like oh, say horseback riding. Of course I would have to coach you through it, if you want to survive." Ares stated knowingly to the unbelieving princess that was still on the floor. He walked over to her and gave her a hand up, keeping it there in case she was in need of a little support.   
  
Xena brushed his hand aside then walked over and sat down on the bed. Ares walked over and sat down next to her. Trying to make conversation he said, "Ya know, when I went to get your body from the Romans' I didn't see any of your armor or weapons. Your friends' body wasn't there either, I believe it had been gone for quite some time. Shame really."   
  
Xena turned to him, tears streaming down her face at the remembrance of Gabrielle and what had happened. She started talking, "Callisto threw the chakram at me. It hit my spine and broke into two pieces. I was defenseless. Gabrielle took my fallen sword and killed many Romans to protect me, as you know it didn't do us much good. As for my armor, I was stripped and wrapped in thin cloth, I honestly don't know what they did with it."   
  
Ares was a little shaken and at a loss for words, so he just smiled and hoped that it looked more reassuring than it felt.   
  
Then Xena continued to tell her story, "Hopefully Amarice came and got my stuff and Gabrielle's, that is if she escaped. Her and Eli, if anything happened to them I don't know if I could ever forgive myself." She turned away as uncontrollable sobs began to wrack through her body. She didn't know why she had told Ares all of that, but it felt right to trust him. Xena couldn't help, but wonder if she was warming up to him. HA! Impossible! Wasn't it? Or could she actually be falling for him after all these years? She didn't know. Then she decided to ask that one nagging question, "Ares, do you really love me? All of me? Even when you know that I will never serve you again."   
  
A loud sigh escaped the God of Wars' lungs and was heard through-out the room. Here we go again, he thought, let's keep it simple, he decided, "Yes, I do." He answered her sincerely.   
  
"Oh. Well, you're going to help me get my strength back right?"   
  
It was really more of a statement than a question. "Yep. So how about going on a nice, easy, ride up one of the trails?" Ares asked with a small hint of sarcasm.   
  
Xena nodded and then fallowed Ares outside where she saw two horses waiting for them. She looked at them confused and then asked, "Where's Argo?"   
  
Ares looked at her guiltily and said, "Well, I thought it would be a little odd if a horse just up and disappeared out of a stable in a relatively large town." Xena looked at him disbelieving, then he added sheepishly, "Anyway, that horse hates me more than you do."   
  
Xena laughed a little, then, turned and mounted the horse in front of her with the grace and beauty of a queen.   
  
They had been riding for about an hour, when Xena finally decided to break the silence, "Thank-you for helping me out of that little jam I was in."   
  
Ares glanced over at her, "No problem. Anytime, but don't you go doing that again, do you hear me young lady?" He replied, laughter playing in his voice.   
  
"Yes, daddy!" She replied laughing. Then on a more serious note, said, "I believe you. It took me a while, but I believe you and I accept that you love me. Now that doesn't mean that I'll join you or that anything will happen, but I do believe you and you have my trust." All the while she couldn't look at him, but she knew he was smiling by the sigh of relief that had filled the air as she had spoken. Xena stopped her horse and turned to look at Ares who had done the same. Might as well tell him the rest, she thought. She took a deep breath and started talking, "Look, Ares, there's something else I want you to know, I care about you. I don't know about love, but I do care."   
  
Ares gave her a very loving smile which she returned, then gradually the space between them closed and their lips met in a passionate kiss. They stayed like that for a few minutes, then Xena pulled back and kicked her horse into a canter, heading in the direction of the temple.   
  
After a few minutes, Ares pursued her on his own horse. He found her back at the temple rummaging threw some stuff. "What are you looking for?" Ares asked.   
  
Xena ignored his question, so he went over to her, grabbed her arm gently and spun her around to face him. What he saw startled him, there were tears flowing from the Warrioress' eyes and there was great pain evident on her face. "Xena what's wrong?" There was deep concern in the gods' voice. She pulled away from him and went to sit down on the bed, where she could relax a little.   
  
"Ares we can't let this happen. It's wrong. You're a God and I'm a mortal. We can't let ourselves fall in love with each other, we just can't, so I'm leaving." As she spoke the space between them began to slowly close until their noses were touching. "No," she breathed softly, then turned her head away from him. He sighed softly in defeat.   
  
"Well, if you're going to leave, at least let me give you some armor and weapons. Then, I guess, I'll drop you off at the stable where you left Argo. I'm sure she misses you."   
  
Xena nodded and Ares then left to get the stuff for her.


	6. Chapter 5: What's Next?

Ares returned shortly to see Xena smiling and running laps around the room. Unfortunately, she didn't see him and ran right into him. "Why hello, Xena. What a nice way to greet someone!" Ares said, laughter in his voice.   
  
"Oh hi. I didn't see you come in. Sorry. Hey, is their a lake around here? There's no better way to build up muscles and stamina than a nice swim in a lake." Xena replied happily.   
  
Ares looked at her unsurely, then shrugged, "Sure, I'll transport you there, but the water is bound to be freezing, you sure you want to go swimming?"   
  
Xena looked at him quizzically, "Of course I'm sure. I know what it's like outside. I can handle a little cold water." She replied sarcastically.   
  
Within the next two minutes Ares had transported them both along with a suit for Xena to the nearest, cleanest lake. After scanning the area, he realized that she would be safe, then he turned to leave, but a firm hand on his shoulder prevented him from doing so. He turned to see Xena staring at him questioningly, "Ares I demand-- "   
  
He cut her off saying, "I know, I'm leaving. Don't worry, I'll come back when you call me."   
  
She looked at him softly, "No, I want you to stay with me. I demand that you stay and take a swim with me." She told him defiantly.   
  
He stared at her in pure shock, then shook his head, "Xena, you said that we can't fall in love, that we're too different. So what in Tartarus are you talking about, stay and take a swim?" He asked her a little more than confused.   
  
A beaming smile covered her face, "Who said anything about love? We're just two good friends who happen to be of opposite genders taking a swim alone in a lake. No love there." She replied then walked over to the lakes' shore, took off the nightgown and jumped into the freezing water.   
  
Ares stared at her bewildered, "Xena what in Zeus's name are you doing? Skinny dipping?!"   
  
Xena just smiled and replied, "Oh ya, mind tossing the suit in for me! Come on in the water's great. A little cold, but not too bad."   
  
Ares smiled, shook his head, threw the suit to her, and thought to himself, What's next? Singing in the rain? Xena then dove under the water and decided to stay under for awhile, let's scare him a bit, she thought.   
  
Ares remained on the land, but began to worry when Xena didn't surface, so he quickly replaced his leather attire with trunks and jumped into the lake to find her. No sooner had his feet touched bottom, than they were knocked out from under him and he was being pinned down under the water. He struggled and was released after about ten minutes. "Good thing I'm a God." He said after emerging from under the water. Out of nowhere a huge wave of water was thrown into his face.   
  
"Yeah it is, isn't it?" Xena laughed as he tried to figure out what was going on.   
  
After hearing her voice, he started laughing and dove under the water. Ares came up under her and threw her into the deeper section of the lake. She landed cat-like in the water and continued swimming farther and farther away from the lake's shore. Ares fallowed, just to make sure she doesn't get a cramp and drown, he told himself. He caught up with her and then quickly passed her up, when he looked back, he saw no Xena. "Now where is she?" He thought aloud.   
  
He turned around to swim back and look for her, just as he started to swim the other way, she popped up out of the water right in front of his face. "Hello, Xena. Nice to see that you haven't drowned, yet." Ares said smart-alecky.   
  
Xena stared at him stubbornly, then swam forward saying, "I'm not going to drown, Ares. You should know that I am quite capable of taking care of myself."   
  
By the time she finished talking, they were so close that their bodies were touching and it gave Ares, the God of War, chills. He was about to reply when their lips met in a passionate kiss.   
  
Ares pulled out of the kiss after a few minutes, "I thought you said that we couldn't be in love, because we're too different, we're enemies." He said softly, still in shock.   
  
Xena looked at him softly and said, "Forget what I said earlier. I was thinking with hate in my mind and ignoring the love in my heart. All I could think about were all the evil things that you've done to me, instead of the intentions that lay behind the acts. You've always looked out for my well-being, done things to help the only way you knew how. Sure not all your actions were on the right track, but there was always some kind of sweetness that lay behind the cruelty of the direct action. I just ignored it."   
  
Ares looked a little confused, so he tried to put things in a way that he understood, "So what you're saying is, I've been doing things for the right reasons, just going about it the wrong way. So you only said that we couldn't be together because you refused to look at the reason why I was doing what I was doing." Ares realized that it was safe so he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips which she returned passionately. After a few minutes they pulled away from each other.   
  
Xena stared deep into his eyes and it was at that moment that she realized that she loved him. She had fallen for the God of War. Then she remembered that eventually they would have to go their separate ways and that would mean that they would be enemies, again.


	7. Chapter 6: Family Ties

After awhile of doing what most people would call, 'trying to kill each other,' but what they called 'just having a little fun,' Ares transported both of them back to his temple, clothing them both in their usual attire.   
  
When they arrived, there was a young girl in the temple, obviously praying to the God of War for war-like advice. Both Xena and Ares ignored her completely, both realizing that it was time to go their separate ways, though it would hurt them both severely.   
  
"By the Gods." Came the voice of the young girl.   
  
Both the God and Xena turned to look at her and Xenas' face dropped as she looked into the ashen, tear-stained face of Amarice. "Xena?" She asked cautiously.   
  
"Amarice?" Xena replied questioningly.   
  
"Good I see you two have met. Xena, Amarice here is one of my Amazon followers, who's too headstrong to follow her Gods orders. Amarice, Xena is an old friend of mine who turned away from me thanks to Jercules." Ares explained not realizing the tension between the two women.   
  
Xena laughed a little then muttered, "Probably a good thing she didn't do as her God ordered."   
  
Both Amarice and Ares looked at Xena and asked, "Why?"   
  
Xena looked at one then the other, shook her head, and said naturally, "Cause she's our daughter." She made it a particular point to stress the 'our' part.   
  
Amarice stared at her dumbfoundedly and Ares stammered, "Our daughter?"   
  
Amarice smiled suddenly and said, "Hold it! I know what's going on, this is a dream! I know that neither of you two are my parents, you can't be! This is a dream! Xena you're dead. Somebody slap me and tell me that this is a dream!"   
  
By the time she finished she was yelling. Xena walked over and put an arm lightly around her shoulders, trying to calm her down and said, "Amarice, listen to me, okay. I'm not dead. Ares brought me back and now I'm as alive as you are. Okay. Now look, I want you to calm down and except what I'm about to say. After my brother Lyceus was killed Ares came to me, taught me how to fight, and well, let's just say we got close, really close. Without him or anyone else knowing, I bore a child, you. I left you with the Amazons, knowing that I wouldn't have the time for a child and that you would become a target for all those who despise me. So, yes, you are our daughter."   
  
Ares stared at her dumbfounded, just then realizing that he had gotten his chosen pregnant and Amarice just stared, expressionless. After a few minutes Amarice closed her eyes and fainted. Ares caught her and placed her gently on the bed.   
  
Afterward he said, "Why didn't you tell me that we had a daughter? Don't you think that I have the right to know about my own children?"   
  
Xena looked at him, fresh tears welling in her eyes, "I didn't think that you needed to know. even if you had known, it's not like you would have taken care of her. But, you are right, I should have told you about her sooner. I'm sorry."   
  
Ares went over to her and tightly embraced her, "It's okay, Xena. And I would have taken care of her, because of the love I have for her mother. Hush now, everything is going to be okay," he soothed gently.   
  
Amarice awoke a little later and looked around the room a little confused, then she spotted Ares and remembered what had happened, but she saw no Xena. "Where's Xena, I mean mom?" She asked awkwardly.   
  
Ares looked at her and smiled, then replied, "She left about an hour ago to see if you brought Argo and all her stuff with you. I haven't seen her since. She either went for a ride on Argo or left.   
  
She was about to reply when a voice from the doorway said, "Do you really think I would leave without saying good-bye?"   
  
Both turned to see Xena in the doorway, dressed in her normal armor attire, sword in its sheath, broken Chakram in her hand. Amarice smiled, "I take it you went rummaging through Argo and my horse's, Arlea's saddlebags. Is your Chakram fixable? I mean you're like, the only one who has ever really used one. It's probably the only one ever made, no one would know how to weld it back together." Amarice looked doubtfully at her and was amazed to see her smiling and batting her eyes, she followed her mothers' gaze and realized that she was batting her eyes and smiling at him.   
  
Ares sighed, rolled his eyes and said, "Fine Xena, you win. Give me the Chakram and I'll fix it." Xena gave him a flashy smile, ran over and threw her arms around Ares, quickly kissed him, then handed him the two pieces of the Chakram. He took the pieces and set them on the table, two halves touching equally, then put his hands over them.   
  
There was a bright light and when he moved his hands the two pieces were whole. "There. Good as new." He said handing it back to Xena who was smiling from ear to ear.   
  
She took the Chakram and threw it. It ricocheted off of two walls, a sword blade, then returned to her awaiting hand, "Yeah, it is as good as new, I guess. I mean, I'll have to retrain it and everything, but it'll do."   
  
Amarice looked at the two, her parents, and said, "Wait a minute. You're a God, you're a mortal, so doesn't that make me a DemiGoddess? So don't I have weird little powers or super-strength, or something like that?"   
  
Xena smiled and Ares chuckled, "Ya, know something. I really don't know. You obviously don't have super-strength like my moron half-brother, but you may have some other type of powers, though I'd think that they would have developed by know. Of course I could be wrong. I have never really understood the Demi thing."   
  
Amarice looked a little annoyed at first, but then dismissed it, Oh well, she thought. They stared at each other silently, father, mother, and daughter, trying to get used to the idea that the three of them were a family.   
  
After a few minutes, Amarice broke the odd silence that had fallen upon them, "Where's Gabrielle? Ya know, we're going to have to tell the Amazons that she's alive."   
  
Xena and Ares glanced at each other, then Xena replied, "No we won't. Gabrielles body was nowhere to be found, so Ares couldn't bring her back to life like he did me. Amarice you found all my stuff and Gabrielles', by any chance do you know what the Romans did with her body?"   
  
Xena sounded anxious as she thought that just maybe they'd be able to save Gabrielle too. "I kinda know what they did with her body. They got it off of the cross and were going to throw it into the pit with all the other dead bodies. Before they could, a man came and stole the body from them. I don't know who he was or where he took Gabreille's body." Amarice explained, while deep in thought, trying not to leave anything out.   
  
Xena looked a little disappointed, then thoughtful, "Amarice, what did this man look like? Clanky, old fashioned armor? Pointed hat? Clumsy? Light skin, almost the color of snow?" Xena guessed.   
  
Amarice smiled, "Ya, you know him? Who is he?"   
  
"Joxer," Ares and Xena said simultaneously, they looked at each other then burst out in laughter.   
  
"I take it you both know him. Is he a friend or enemy? What do you think he did with Gabrielle's body?" Amarice started asking quickly.   
  
Xena stopped laughing and replied, "Joxer's a good friend. I've known him sense my first encounter with Callisto. He's harmless really and quite in love with Gabrielle. He either brought her body back to Potidaea or to the Amazons! If he brought her back to the Amazons, they would have burned her body by now. Let's hope he brought her to Potidaea, otherwise we'll never be able to get her back. Everyone's face dropped at the news. Amarice was the first to speak, "So how do we find this Joxer, character?"   
  
Ares smiled, "Leave that to me. Give me a few hours and I'll have him found and transported here."   
  
Amarice looked him up and down doubtfully, "Ya, right. Whatever you say daddy."   
  
Xena looked at one then the other and shook her head, impossible people, she thought. "Look I'm going for ride. Do either of you two want to come along for the ride?" She asked.   
  
Amarice nodded and smiled, "Anything to get away from him," she replied, tossing her head in Ares general direction. "Xena, I'd love to join you two ladies, but I think that I should stay put and find Joxer," Ares replied politely.   
  
Xena looked at him sadly, wishing that he would come with for the ride. Then she quickly dismissed the thought.


	8. Chapter 7: Search & Find

"Well, Amarice and I will be back in a few hours," Xena said calmly, then both mother and daughter left Ares to find Joxer and Gabrielle's body.   
  
"Xena wait! Where should I start searching?" Ares asked as they were walking out the door.   
  
Xena turned and answered him, "I'd check Potidaea first. Oh, and Ares don't just pop up in the middle of the town and scare the poor people half to death."   
  
Ares smiled, "Right," he said, then disappeared.   
  
Ares later appeared on the outskirts of town, he looked around to see if anyone was around, then changed his leather outfit into normal peasant clothes. "Oh yah! This is really me!" He said smart-alecky. He walked around the town in about an hour, then returned to his temple. His priest came to him and asked, "Did you have any luck M'Lord?"   
  
Ares looked at him annoyed and said, "Does it look like I had any luck? No Gabrielle. No Joxer."   
  
He gave his priest a side ways glance, then blew him into a million little pieces. "Stupid, annoying, little man," he said and vanished from his temple. He reappeared in the Amazon Queens hut, then made himself invisible.   
  
"I hate Amazons," he said as he looked around the camp. He searched and then searched again, finding nothing. In a last attempt to find out if Gabrielle had been burned to ashes, he went through Queen Shilloppa's mind, only to find out that the last time she had seen Gabrielle was when Ephiny was killed. He was defeated, so he returned to his temple to await Xena's return, "She's not going to be happy about this," he thought aloud.   
  
When Xena and Amarice returned they were shocked to see Ares sitting on his thrown with his feet dangling over the side. When he saw them he said, "I didn't find either of them. I found exactly no trace of either Joxer or Gabrielle's body. I checked her tribe and her village, not to mention I went threw everyone's mind. And yet, I still found nothing.   
  
Xena looked disappointed and said, "Oh. Well, umm. Amarice, did Joxer say anything?" Amarice wrinkled her nose in concentration, "He said something about Amphibolias, or something like that. I'm not sure-"   
  
Xena's face lit up and she cut her off saying, "Amphipolis! Of course! Joxer knew I wanted to be buried next Lyceus and Gabrielle next to me! So he took her body back to Amphipolis. Why didn't I think of it sooner?" Xena exclaimed excitedly.   
  
Amarice and Ares stared at her, oddly eyeing her enthusiasm. Ares snapped out of it and replied, "Okay, so do you want me to go to Amphipolis and get Gabrielles' body? I'll grab Joxer too, if he's still there. ya' know he might have gone back to Rome to save you."   
  
Xena looked at him and smiled sweetly, "Yeah that would be nice of you, but you have to take me with you and we both can't be seen by anyone, until we're on our way back here. Otherwise everyone in the whole town is going to freak," she said knowingly.   
  
Amarice looked at the two and replied, "I don't mean to be intruding on your little outing, but what am I supposed to do? Just sit and chill? 'Cause that sure doesn't sound like much fun to me!"   
  
Ares looked at her with a glance that said exactly what he was thinking, tough cookies, kid, suffer.   
  
Xena on the other hand smiled and said, "Don't worry, we won't be gone long. Take care of the horses, if you really want something to do." Amarice rolled her eyes.   
  
Chapter 7. The Rescue:   
  
A few moments later Ares and Xena appeared in Amphipolis, visible only to each others' eyes.   
  
"So where's Lyceus buried?" Ares asked her, while glancing around the small town.   
  
Xena smiled, "Don't worry about that, I'll get Gabrielle, you find Joxer, and we'll meet at Mother's inn as soon as possible," she ordered.   
  
Ares glanced at her and said, "Yes ma'am," then started to walk off in the other direction.   
  
Xena walked over to her brother's tomb and carefully entered. Right next to her brothers coffin there was another one, she ran over and read the inscription on it, "Amazon Queen, Gabrielle, Bard of Potidaea."   
  
She carefully opened the coffin and the overwhelming smell of death entered her lungs. She looked in and saw Gabrielle's weather torn body. As she gently lifted her frail body out of the coffin, she silently wept for her friends life.   
  
She left the tomb and headed in the direction of her mothers inn. After a short walk she arrived at the inn and saw Ares and Joxer waiting for her.   
  
Joxer looked hopeful, "Hi, Xena. Ares told me the plan, so let's leave and see if we can get Gabrielle back," he said seriously.   
  
Amarice was pacing the temple when her parents, Joxer and the lifeless form of Gabrielle appeared directly in front of her. "It's about time!" She said, irritably.   
  
Xena gave her a dirty look, "It was only ten minutes," she replied while carrying Gabrielle to the bed and laying her on it gently.   
  
Amarice followed and quietly muttered, "It seemed longer."   
  
Ares glanced at her in annoyance and ordered," Amarice, Joxer, get out of the room, I need to concentrate. Xena you stay, she'll have a heart attack if she wakes up to see me standing over her."   
  
Everyone nodded and smiled at his confession on how Gabrielle would react to him.   
  
Xena sat down by her head, while Amarice and Joxer left the room. After they had decended, Ares placed his hands on the dead bards chest and sent a lightning bolt into her. As with Xena, there was a radiant glow, then the young Amazon Queen inhaled. Xena smiled and started muttering words of encouragement to the bard, Ares sighed.   
  
"Thank-you," Xena said after the joy of having her best friend back was under control.   
  
Ares looked at her and smiled, "The battles only half over." She glanced at him questioningly, and he continued, "We have to get all of her wounds healed, otherwise we'll lose her again."   
  
Xena looked down at Gabrielle's hands and saw fresh blood seeping out of them, though worried, she remained silent, as Ares began to heal the wounds that littered the girls body.


	9. Chapter 8: Back from the Dead

Gabrielle awoke startled, "Xena," she whispered, then more frantic. "Xena!"   
  
Xena and Ares turned to look at her. "It's alright Gabrielle, I'm here," Xena soothed as she stroked the girls hair.   
  
Gabrielle looked at her confused, and asked, "What happened? Where are we? I thought we died."   
  
Xena looked at Ares who came to her rescue explaining, "Both of you were dead, but I brought Xena back and then we brought you back from the dead."   
  
Gabrielle swung her head over to glare at Ares, "Ares," she said cold-heartedly. Then she turned to Xena and asked quietly, "Xena, do you actually trust him?"   
  
Xena smiled, looked at Ares, then back at Gabrielle, and answered," Yeah I trust him. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me."   
  
Gabrielle looked at her in pure disbelief and quizzically asked, "How can you trust him?"   
  
Xena's smile broadened and she replied whole heartedly, "Because he loves me and yes, I know that for a fact, Gabrielle."   
  
The bards face fell, then she struggled and finally managed to sit up and glance down at her body. "Shouldn't I be wounded? I strictly remember the nails being driven into my hands and feet," she stated knowingly.   
  
Xena was beginning to get irritated by all the questions, but answered none-the-less, "A certain God of War healed you."   
  
Gabrielle responded to this a little sheepishly, "Oh, well, umm, thank you, Ares. I guess if Xena can trust you then so can I." Ares nodded, then went to the door and yelled, "Joxer, Amarice, she's awake and well. Bring her clothes and things in with you." Gabrielle looked towards the door and saw Amarice and Joxer run through the door, their faces beaming with happiness.


	10. Epilogue

A few days after Gabrielle's resurrection, they were all ready to hit the trail.   
  
"Hey, mom you ready to leave?" Amarice asked.   
  
Xena looked at her daughter and answered, "You guys go on ahead, me and Argo will catch up in a few minutes."   
  
Amarice nodded and she, Joxer, and Gabrielle left Xena to say good-bye to the God of War.   
  
Xena turned to look at Ares and said, "Well, I guess this is-"   
  
Ares cut her off saying, "No Xena, this isn't good-bye. We'll see each other again, I'll make sure of that."   
  
She ran over and tightly embraced him and said, "I know. And Ares, I love you."   
  
Ares gently moved away from her and smiled, "I love you too, Xena," he said. At this, she turned, then with tears rolling down her face, she mounted Argo, and giving Ares one last look, she sped off to catch up with the others, tears flowing from her eyes.   
  


The End


End file.
